L'amour est juste une illusion
by Mlle Hatake
Summary: Riche, adulé par les filles, Sasuke veut toutefois plus. Il décide de mettre la main sur une personne bien plus difficile à s'emparer. Naruto s'en inquiète... [Schoolfic-Sasuke centric, Yaoi, AU]


**_Yo !_**

**_J'avais pensé à cette petite schoolfic il y a un bout de temps. Je prépare actuellement une autre fic autour de Sasuke, qui est, je pense, beaucoup plus construite. _**

**_Enfin... celle-ci, c'est un petit délire que j'ai eu dans ma petite tête bizarre._**

**_Je posterais les chapitre dès que je les aurais écris, donc actuellement, je n'ai rédigé que celui-ci._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_Je me vois qui embrasse un être passionnément._

_Est-ce une femme, un homme ?_

_Ce n'est qu'une forme floue, aux lèvres douces._

.

.

.

Chaleur. Plaisir. Désir.

- Sa… suke !

Excitation intense. Emotions puissantes. Mouvements saccadés.

- Ah… oui ! Encore ! Sasuke !

Cette fille aux longs et soyeux cheveux blonds se cambre et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres avec un mouvement extrêmement érotique.

- A..ah !

La chaleur qui inonde mon bas ventre est de plus en plus intense. Je vais atteindre le point de non-retour qu'elle m'a amplement aidé à atteindre.

- Plus… vite !

Mes coups de reins s'accélèrent encore, ma prise sur sa taille souple et mince se raffermit, je caresse du bout des doigts sa poitrine tendue et pulpeuse.

- Sasuke !

Mon souffle est court, le plaisir qu'elle me procure menace de m'engloutir. Sa peau douce contre la mienne la caresse à chaque mouvement.

- Sa…suke… viens !

Ses beaux yeux bleus humides de plaisir, reflétant la sensualité qui déborde d'elle à ce moment se ferment alors qu'elle atteint le point culminant. Je me penche pour embrasser ses lèvres rouges entrouvertes qui cherchent vainement à lui amener de l'air pour ralentir son rythme cardiaque affolé.

- Sasuke !

Je passe mes mains dans ses magnifiques mèches claires, encore une fois. Je n'ai pas compté combien de fois je lui ai donné du plaisir, cette nuit, mais cette fois, c'est la dernière, parce que la fatigue me ralentit et qu'elle ne peut pas supporter une jouissance aussi violente une seconde fois.

- A…ah !

Je touche enfin la jouissance. Un voile passe sur mes yeux sombres et je me laisse emporter.

.

.

.

J'ai toujours cru pouvoir aimer sans peine. Pouvoir désirer sans être enchaîné au plaisir. Profiter des instants présents sans me soucier de l'avenir. Est-ce vrai ? Est-ce qu'après dix-sept années passées au milieu d'une famille riche et aimante, je peux couper mes liens et conserver une attitude froide et impassible ?

Je garde sous une armure d'indifférence tous mes sentiments. Je crois pouvoir les maîtriser, et je sais que je peux les refouler s'ils menacent de ressurgir. C'est sans doute mon contrôle de moi-même sans faille qui attire les gens vers moi. Je me suis depuis longtemps habitué aux regards timides que me lancent les filles, et ceux, jaloux, des garçons.

Les journées sont semblables. Le soir, je sors souvent, et j'oublie, peu importe avec qui.

Il n'y a qu'une personne que j'admire comme le font ceux que je côtoie, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. La seule personne qui sait me faire rire, et qui voit derrière mon insensibilité, mon grand frère, Itachi. Il pensait devoir me protéger, mais je lui ai montré que j'avais assez de force pour ne pas laisser mes sentiments me briser. Il prend toujours plaisir à me conseiller, autant pour mes études que pour la vie amoureuse très dense que je mène.

Amoureuse qui n'en a que le nom. Je me contente de coucher avec des filles qui ne demandent que ça et qui crient sensuellement sous mon corps. Les formes des leurs se confondent. De celles que j'ai rencontré, j'ai pu remarquer qu'elle ses ressemblent toutes. Itachi est aussi séduisant que moi dans un autre genre, mais plus sage. Il tente de me montrer l'exemple en étant discret, raisonné. Il ramène rarement ses conquêtes à la maison. Enfin… la villa familiale.

- 30 minutes de plaisir peuvent gâcher une vie, petite frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ce n'est pas ma vie que je gâche en couchant avec ces filles.

Je lui réponds avec mon éternel ton glacé et supérieur. C'est bien l'un des seul qui ne s'arrête pas à mes propos acerbes. L'autre personne qui passe outre est celui qui me sert de meilleur ami, un cancre à la tête blonde et aux grands yeux bleus. Nous sommes sûrement les garçons les plus en vue du lycée, avec des personnalités radicalement différentes.

Un sourire triste passe sur les lèvres d'Itachi. Il tend la main et ébouriffe légèrement mes cheveux sombres, encadrant mon visage pâle et fin avec un contraste qui le met en valeur. Je plante mon regard dans le sien. Ses orbes brillants sont aussi noirs que les miens, avec cette profondeur mystérieuse que je n'ai pas.

Il enfile sa veste, descend du plancher surélevé de la maison et attrape ses dossiers d'une main.

- Si je ne me trompe pas, tu dois déjà être en retard.

- C'est bon, j'y vais.

- Ne t'endors pas en cours, si possible. Ou, mieux, évite de faire des nuits blanches en pleine semaine.

- Hnn.

La porte claque après que l'on ait échangé un signe de la main. Il ne rentrera de sa société que tard dans la soirée. J'enfile l'uniforme de mon lycée et prends mon sac négligemment rempli. Mes doigts desserrent ma cravate bleu sombre. Je déteste devoir ressembler à tout le monde. Je voudrais être différent. Pas seulement admiré pour ma famille illustre et mon apparence.

.

.

.

Je retire mon casque, passe ma main dans mes cheveux pour les replacer sommairement et descend de mon scooter. Les portes imposantes du lycée sont ouvertes, la place devant celles-ci désertée depuis longtemps. Je dois avoir vingt minutes de retard au mieux. Pourtant, les trois heures de math que j'ai dans la matinée sont loin d'être celles que je déteste le plus. La faute au prof, sûrement.

Je traverse les couloirs silencieux, je n'attends pas qu'on m'y autorise pour entrer dans la salle de cours. Les visages se tournent instantanément vers moi.

- Uchiwa, vous êtes en retard.

La voix grave et pleine de reproches d'Hatake Kakashi ne me surprend pas.

- Je sais.

Je passe devant lui à quelques centimètres sous son regard dur, rejoint le deuxième rang et lance plus que je ne pose mon sac sur le bureau collé à celui de Naruto. L'homme aux cheveux gris ne relève pas mes propos secs. Pourquoi, parce que je suis un excellent élève ? Ou alors qu'il ne veut pas s'attirer les foudres de ma famille ?

L'expression analytique du produit scalaire, donc. Le plan est rapporté à un repère orthonormé…

Affalé sur sa chaise, le blond me regarde sans plus porter la moindre attention au cours, me donne son livre en voyant que je suis venu sans aucune affaire.

- Eh. C'est moi qui arrive en retard les mains dans les poches, normalement.

- Je me suis pas réveillé.

- C'était prévisible.

- …

- T'as l'air encore plus agréable que d'habitude, dis-moi.

- Laisse tomber, Naruto.

- Elle était bien la blonde, quand même ?

Je lui réponds par un sourire carnassier. Il acquiesce en riant, sachant qu'il revient souvent chez lui aussi bien accompagné que moi. Hier, il avait juste fait une tentative de retour au sérieux, qu'il avait regretté juste après.

- Uzumaki, venez faire l'exercice ici. J'imagine que vous ne l'avez pas préparé.

- …non.

- Tant mieux. Vous essayerez peut-être de comprendre, cette fois.

Il se lève en soupirant, découragé par l'ampleur de la tâche, avant de rejoindre Hatake. .La fille aux cheveux roses bonbon placée devant moi se retourne, un regard suspicieux après avoir écouté notre brève conversation… bien évidemment sans le vouloir.

- Tu veux que je te donne mes cours ?

- C'est bon, j'ai rien raté.

- Comme tu veux.

Sakura hausse les épaules avec un air déçu. C'est l'une des rares filles de la classe dont je sois proche, vu que Naruto s'acharne toujours à rester avec elle. Un comportement pas vraiment compréhensible, de mon point de vue.

Je reporte mon attention sur le tableau noircit de signes difficilement lisibles. Hatake est un grand mystère. A la fois d'une rigueur exemplaire et d'un détachement extraordinaire, possédant un physique que toutes les élèves admirent béatement, restant entièrement muet sur sa propre vie, a tel point que personne ne connait son âge.

Grand et mince, avec un corps que l'on devine finement musclé sous les chemises sombres qu'il porte invariablement. La peau presque aussi pâle que la mienne, les yeux presque aussi sombres, son visage presque aussi régulier. Il porte une cicatrice sur son œil gauche. Etrange, elle ne le défigure pas, bien au contraire.

Voyant Naruto peiner à mettre en ordre les expressions interminables dessinées au tableau avec personne pour venir à son secours, je lève nonchalamment le bras.

- Je peux l'aider ?

- Venez.

Je rejoins le blond qui arbore un sourire gigantesque, presque prêt à me sauter dans les bras. Je relève ma chemise sur mes avant-bras, les découvrant, blancs et minces. J'écris sous le travail laborieux de Naruto, qui me regarde faire.

- Bien. Naruto, tu peux retourner à ta place, et reste attentif, pour une fois.

Le stade de l'agacement passé, Hatake s'était enfin décidé à retourner au tutoiement. Sa façon étrange et très variable de s'adresser à ses élèves contribuait à la vague crainte qu'il inspire à toutes ses classes.

- Non...

Il s'approche de moi, tend la main pour effacer l'expression que je viens d'écrire. Ses longs doigts clairs glissent sur la surface lisse du tableau et rencontrent les miens par inadvertance. Sur le coup, il a l'air surpris. Je le sens tressaillir. Il se retire promptement.

Décidément, cet homme est mystérieux. Le frôlement de quelques secondes l'a semble-t-il ébranlé. Il ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça. Mais quand je tourne mon visage vers lui et lui offre le même sourire carnassier que j'ai eu plus tôt, l'idée machiavélique de m'emparer du professeur le plus populaire du lycée me traverse l'esprit.

* * *

**Reviews ?**


End file.
